My Sweety Boyfreand
by CandyInochan
Summary: Ino yang masih tetap bertahan mencintai laki laki yang sudah jelas menyakitinya. Dan teman temannya yang selalu memaksa ino untuk meninggalkan kekasihnya yang laknat itu. Akankah ino akan meninggalkan pria yang telah berhasil mendapatkan hatinya?
1. Aku Mohon Sasuke

ini fanfic pertama saya, jadi mohon bantuannya para Senpai .

 **Dont like dont read**

Hiksss..

Hiiks...

Hiiikssss...

Kini air yang dari tadi ditahan ino akhirnya berhasil jatuh ke pipi ino. Ino tak tahan, untuk kesekian kalianya pacarnya, Sasuke uchiha selingkuh dibelakangnya, bahkan terang terangan didepannya. Ino heran akan sikap pacarnya itu, 2 minggu yang lalu dia minta putus dengan pria laknat itu tetapi sasuke langsung menamparnya dan menjambak rambut ino dengan keras. Jika sasuke tak ingin putus darinya kenapa sikapnya tak pernah berubah. Dan sekarang dengan terang terangan di berciuman dengan karin didepannya. Ino hanya bersabar dan berdoa kepada kamisama agar merubah sikapnya yang kelewat playboy. Yah sasuke adalah cowok playboy. Dia selalu mengencani semua wanita berbeda setiap minggu padahal jelas jelas sasuke sudah memiliki pacar, pacar yang sangat menyayangi nya dan mencintainya dengan tulus. Apa yang kurang dari yamanaka ino? Ino gadis yang cantik, baik, sexy, dan memang sedikit cerewet. Tapi apa perlu sasuke sebegitu kejamnya dengannya? Ino hanya bersabar menghadapi pria yang dicintainya itu. Ia pergi ke taman belakang sekolah untuk menghilangkan rasa penatnya. Ia sudah capek menghadapi pria yang menjadi kekasihnya selama 3 bulan itu.

"hai pig" sapa wanita berambut merah muda

"oh jidat, ada apa?" jawab ino dengan senyum yang jelas jelas dipaksakan

"kau menangis pig? Apa karena si laknat itu?" ucap sakura yang sudah mulai marah

"tidak jidat"

"kau tak bisa..

Sakurraaaa...

Ucapan sakura terpotong dengan suara girang pria berambut jabrik .

"tuh kekasih mu datang menjemputmu, Jaanee"

"ehh pig, tunggu"

Tapi ino sudah keburu menghilang

"ini gara gara kau naruto-baka" pletakkk

"aww sakit sakura-chan, kalau kau terus menjitakku, aku akan menjadi bodoh"

"dari dulu kau sudah bodoh baka"

Ahhh..

Dengan cepat naruto langsung melumat bibir sakura dengan nafsu. Sakura pun membalasnya.

*kembali ke INO

"apa yang harus kulakukan kamisama, aku tak kuat jika harus selalu disakiti" apa aku harus memutuskannya?" yah aku harus memutuskannya, sekarang juga" tanpa disadari mata onix hitam itu telah memperhatikan ino sedari tadi.

Saat ino berbalik begitu terkejutnya dia melihat kekasih nya berdiri didepannya dengan deathglare andalannnya. Ino sangat takut menatap mata onix itu, akhirnya ino hanya menunduk.

"kau mau apa? Hah?

Sasuke mulai mendekat kearah ino, akhirnya ino pun melangkah mundur, sampai pada akhirnya dia terjebak dengan sebuah pohon besar taman dibelakangnya.

Sasuke mulai mendekat dan memegang pipi ino dengan snagat lembut. Ino merasa sangat nyaman saat tangan besar milik sasuke memegang lembut pipi ino. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, ia menampar pipi lembut ino sambil berseringai. Kemudian memegan dagu ino dan mengangkat nya agar si pemilik menatap lekat kearah matanya.

Buliran air mata sudah berhasil jatuh dari pelupuk mata ino. ino tak dapat menahannya. Tamparan sasuke sangat keras.

"Kau ingin memutuskanku?" betak sasuke

"eehh.." jawab ino ketakutan

"ingat yamanaka, kau tak bisa dengan mudah memutuskanku, sampai ke jenjang pernikahan nanti, kita akan selalu bersama, tak ada yang dapat memisahkan kita

Aku hanya terdiam menanggapi perkataan sasuke.

Kemudian sasuke mendekat, dia mencium bibirku dengan sangat nafsu. Dia mengarahkan tanganku agar memegang keplanya. Kemudia dia meletakkan kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggangku. Dia menciumku dengan ganas, tapi aku tak mau membuka mulutku. Tanpa bersusah payah, dia menggigit bibirku dengan keras, reflekks aku " ahhhhhh" sasuke pun berhasil masuk kedalam mulutku. Dia menjilati semua gigiku dan mengajak lidahku bermain. Setelah beberapa menit kami melakukn ciumna itu, aku mendorong dada bidang sasuke karena kebutuhan akan oksigen. Sasuke pun mundur dan melepaskan ciuman panas kami. Salvia salvia kmai pun memanjang hingg akhirnya terputus karena jarak. Aku sudah tahu, wajahku pasti sudah merah, bahkan lebih merah dari tomat kesukaan sasuke.

" ayo kita sambung di uks" sasuke langsung menarik tanganku dengan keras

"aahhh.. aku tak mau"

"apa? Kau tak mau? Kau berani melawanku?" jawabnya dengan marah

"akuu.. akuu... aku tak suka melakukan hubungan terlarang dengan orang yang belum sah menjadi suamiku"

"apahh? Tak usah sok suci ino. Bahkan kurasa kau sudah tak perawan lagi ucah sasuke dengan nada meremehkan dan dingin

Akau terkejut dengan ucapannya. Kenpa pacarku sendiri berpikiran begitu. Jelas jelasnya aku masih perawan. Berciuman saja masih 2 kali dalam hidup ku ini. Dan itu semua dengan sasuke. Aku menarik tangan ku dengan keras agar terlepas dari genggamannya.

Buliran air mataku sudah jatuh mengenai pipiku. Aku merasakn sangat sakit ketika sasuke mengatakan itu. Aku tak percaya dia merendahkan ku seperti ini.

Aku muai menangis histeris. Aku menangis dengan sangat keras. Tapi bukannya sasuke akan mendiamkan ku dengan belaian lembut. Dia malah menamparku untuk kedua kalinya. Aku terkejut malah sangat terkejut. Aku ingin lari saat itu juga. Tapi apadaya, sasuke langsung mengarahkan tanganku kedepan celananya. Au dapat merasakana da benda yang sangat besar dan tegan didalam celana itu. Tapi buru buru aku menjauhan tanganku dari situ

"aku sudah tak tahan ino, adikku sudah sangat ingin melakukannya"

Demi kamisama, aku tak mau melepas keperawanku sekarang juga, apalagi dengan pria yang belum menjadi suamiku.

Aku pun berlari menjauh dari sasuke. Aku berlari sekencang kencangnya. Hingga..

Brukkkk

"aww" ucapku kesakitan memegang lututku

"maaf" kata pria itu

Demi kamisama ria yang berada didepanku saat ini sangat tampan. Memenag sasuke lebih tampan dari pria ini. Tapi pria ini lebih terlihat menggemaskan. Dengan rambut yang berwarna merah, lingakran mata yang besar di bola matanya, dan juga tato ai yang dijidatnya sunggu membuat para wanita berteriak histeris.

"heeii" ucah pria itu dengan melambai lambaikan tanganya kedepanku

"ahhh" aku sangat malu ketahuan melamun

"apa kakimu tidak apa apa"

"em tidak, maafkan aku , aku tak melihat jalanku"

"aku juga minta maaf"

"ino, ino yamanaka" aku memperkenalkan diri dengan megajukan tangganku kedepannya

"garaa, sabaku gaara" ucapnya sambil menjabat tanganku

Aku tersenyum kemudian kulihat dia tersenyum sangat kecil.

"mmm , baiklah aku pergi dulu , aku terburu buru" ucapku sambil berlalu meninggalkannya.

oke para senpai, maafkan fic saya yang jelas jelas aneh, gaje dan membosankan. Tolong di review yah para senpai.


	2. Ini Harus Berakhir

Oke makasih udah di review minna san **big hug for you**

Jiyi13 : ia jiyi-chan, untuk chapter 2 gak lemon lagi kok *hehe. Makasih udah review ya minna

Ernykim : iya erny-chan, nanyi alurnya dilambatin kok. Makasih udah review ya .

Mell hingga kuran : ia mell-chan, soalnya buat fic nya terburu buru. Makasih dah review mell-chan. Di review lagi yah

Ulin Nuha : ia Ulin chan. Makasih udah di review.

Yoo minna, kalo gak suka back aja .

Happy Reading .

Chapter 2

"Mmm baikah aku pergi dulu, aku terburu buru " ucapku sambil berlalu meninggalkannya.

aku berlari tapi tanpa kusadari rambut merah bata itu tersenyum memandangi punggungku dari belakang. Aku berlari tapi tak tahu kemana. Aku gak ingin Sasuke mempermainkan ku. Aku gak kuat. Aku selalu disakitinya. Ohh kamisama jika kehidupan percintaanku seperti ini, cabut saja nyawaku sekarang juga kami-.

"huufttt" helaian nafasku bahkan sangat kasar. Aku frustasi, yah aku sangat frustasi. Sasuke telah mengusik kehidupanku. Dia telah mengubahku . Senyuman ceria yang selama ini selalu terukir di bibir manis ku telah sirna. Bahkan semua keanehan yang ada didalam diriku, sekeras apapun aku mencoba menutupinya , semua orang Pasti akan menyadarinya. Semua teman Ino selalu menguatkan nya, menghiburnya, dan tak segan segan sakura menampar pipi Sasuke karena perbuatannya pada sahabatnya itu.

Tanpa sadar, ternyata ino sudah sampai di atap sekolahnya. Yah Ino bersekolah di Tokyo Internasional School. Ino bersekolah di TIS dengan beasiswa yang diterimanya. Ino adalah anak sebatang kara. Orangtua Ino meninggal saat kecelakaan pesawat saat Ino berumur 3 tahun. Ino tak punya siapa siapa di kota besar yang ditinggalinya. Ino hanya tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil, bahkan sangat kecil. Hanya ada ruang kamar, kamar mandi, dapur, dan ruang tengah. Bahkan dindingnya terbuat dari kayu yang sudah sedikit lapuk. Ino hidup dalam kesederhanaan. Ino menyukai hidupnya walaupun kekurangan. Ino mempunyai toko bunga kecil karena ia sangat suka dengan namanya bunga. Dan hasil jualan bunga itu dia dapat menambah kebutuhan hidupnya. Dulu Ino pikir, hanya berjualan bunga dapat memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Tapi ternyata ia salah besar. Hidup di kota besar itu sangat mahal. padahal ia sudah sangat irit dalam kesehariannya. Ino tak pernah makan malam dan makan siang. Ino tak pernah sekalipun merasakan jajan di kantin sekolahnya. Ino ingin hidup dikota dengan bahagia. Ia rajin belajar agar dapat bersekolah di kota besar itu. Ia ingin merasakan asiknya hidup di Kota Maju. Sudah 8 bulan dia tinggal di kota asing itu. Hidupnya sangat bahagia walaupun penuh dengan kekurangan.

Sampai pada akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang pertama kali dilirik oleh ino. Ino terkagum kagum dengan pria itu. Ino tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian pertama kali bertemu dengan sasuke. Ino tahu Sasuke adalah anak seorang Pemilik Perusahaan Uchiha Corp . Perusahaan yang Sangat terkenal di Tokyo. Pemilik perusahaan itu pun sangat kaya. Bahkan sanking kayanya dapat mengahambur hamburkan uangnya sampai tujuh keturunan sekalipun. *ahh lebay thor* buaght (dichidori fugaku).

Tapi Ino tahu ia sangat beruntung bisa berpacaran dengan laki laki terganteng di TIS . Tapi, dulunya dia pikir ia akan menjadi wanita paling bahagia SeTokyo karena bisa berpacaran dengan Uchiha. Tapi ia salah. Ia bahkan wanita paling menyedihkan.

huuuftt

desahan nafas ino yang kesekian kalinya.

ia tak ingin memikirkan itu lagi. Ia tak mau menyakiti diri nya sendiri gara gara Sasuke Uchiha.

Ino terkejut setengah mati saat seseorang memegang pundaknya. Tapi saat dia melihat siapa yang memegang pundaknya , ia memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada pria yang berada di belakangnya.

"Umm, gaara, ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau disini" ucap garaa dengan nada dingin dan datar.

"emm, hanya menghirup udara segar saja" ucap ino dengan senyum yang jelas sekali dipaksakan

" "

"Kalo kau? Kenapa kau disini? "

"tidak"

"Tidak? Maksudmu? Tidak apanya?"

"Hm"

"Oh kamisama cabut saja nyawaku sekarang juga. Aku tak tahan berhadapan dengan pria dingin disekelilingku " ucap ino sok memelas minta ampun kamisama

" "

Ino memandangi wajah gaara dengan terkesima. Dia ingin sekali mencubit pipi gaara yang terlihat kenyal itu. Wajah yang berada didepannya saat ini sangat tampan.

"Gaa"

Ucapan ino terpotong dengan suara yang sangat begitu familiar ditelinganya.

"Heh, pelacur. Apa kau tidak puas dengan memiliki 1 pria? Apa kau ingin mengencani semua pria di Tokyo ini?" ucap sasuke dengan deathgale gratis buat ino.

"Apa apaan kau sasuke? apa kau tak pernah bercermin akan dirimu? Kau bahkan melebihi dari seorang Raja Hidung belang, kau mengencani semua wanita berbadan sexy itu sampai kau puas. Kau hanya mementingkan dirimu tuan Uchiha,

kau sangat egois"

kata kata itu frontal keluar dari mulut sang yamanaka. Tapi setelah sadar akan apa yang dikatakannya, ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Air mata ino bercucuran jatuh kepipi ino.

Mendengar ucapan ino tadi, ia berjalan mendekat kearah ino.

Gaara yang sedari tadi memerhatikan mereka hanya dapat terdiam seribu bahasa.

Sreekk

"Aww, sasuke lepas kan tanganmu dari rambut ku" ucap ino dengan suara tangis yang histeris

"Heh pelacur, sudah miskin, tak tahu diri lagi, seharusnya kau yang bercermin idiot" kata kata dingin itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut kekasihnya Tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana perasaan Ino mendengar hal itu.

"Ka.. kaauu" tangis Ino semakin meledak mendengar perkataan pria itu.

Ino menarik sendiri rambutnya dari tangan Uchiha itu walaupun beberapa rambut indahnya trlah rontok

Ino berlalari meninggalkan dua pemuda dingin itu diatap. Setelah ino pergi, gaara akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Apa dia pacarmu? uacap gaara dengan nada datar dan dingin

"Hn" jawab sasuke tak kalah dingin dan datar seperti gaara

setelah menjawab perkataan gaara, sasuke meninggalkan pemuda berambut merah bata itu dengan seringaiannya.

Bruukk

"Aww" ucap gadis berambut merah muda

"A.. anoo maaf" kata ino tanpa melihat siapa yang ditabraknya

"Pig?"

Ino menatap sakura yang sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan sendu

"Ahh jidat, maaf aku terburu buru" jawab ino sambil bangkit berdiri dan berlari kekelasnya

"Kenapa dia menangis ?" Sakura pun melihat punggung ino yang sudah menjauh

"pasti Uchiha itu lagi" geram Sakura dengan marah

Sakura berjalan dengan terburu buru untuk mencari dimana Sasuke. Setelah mencarinya dengan tergesa gesa, akhirnya usaha Sakura tak sia sia.

Ia menjumpai Sasuke dengan tangan diepal dengan erat,

"Heh Uchiha, kenapa kau selalu menyakiti Ino, jika kau tak benar benar mencintainya putuskan saja dia"

"Hn" jawab sasuke dengan dingin

"Hei, aku ngomong serius denganmu, bisakah kau menjawabku dengan benar? " amarah sakura sudah mencapai puncak"

tapi tanpa ras bersalah sasuke meninggalkan sakura dengan santai tanapa memperdulikan umpatan umpatan yang dikatakan sakura untuknya.

"Bangsat, pria laknat, keparat kau uchiha, dasar pemuda mesum tak berotak, dasar pantat ayam kau uchiha" geram sakura dengan marah

Kamisama aku tak pernah menyangka sasuke akan mengatakn itu padaku. Aku tak tahan kami-, Sasuke selalu menyakitiku. Aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Aku tak kuat.

"Hiikss..."

"Hiikssss"

"Hiikkksss.."

Air mata ku sudah jatuh ke pipiku. Aku tak tahu sudah keberapa kalinya Sasuke membuatku menangis.

"Greep"

"Eehh?" Ino heran siapa yang sekarang ini tengah merangkul bahunya.

Ino berbalik dan ternyata Gaara lah yang merangkulnya.

"Gaa gaaraa.." jawab ino terbata bata

" "

Oke minna, maafkan fanfic saya kali ini sangat aneh. Saya gak tau mau buat lagi. Tolong di rivew ya Minna. Maaf fic nya pendek.


	3. My Sweety Boyfriend

Hai Minna san. Saya sudah baca review dari minna semuanya. Makasih atas reviewnya. saya terharu (plook, dijitak pake palu) . Maaf karena kata kata masih typo, saya ngetiknya di smartphone, karena masih first fanfict. Maaf Minna nunggu lama updetetannya, soalnya akhir akhir ini, fanfic ini molor, taukan minnna, candy un smp benter lagi. Masalah alur belum bisa diubah, taukan minna first fanfic ^_^. Mohon sebesar besarnya kerjasama dan dukungan dari para senior untuk membantu saya. Oh ya minna, updetenya untuk chap mendatang, cocoknya INO DENGAN SIAPA ya? Mohon review ya minna, agar ada ide buat aye untuk lanjut ni fanfic. Makasih minna, kalo pengen berbagi ide, review ya minna. ARIGATOU. Lafyu minnna :*

has question?


	4. Kau Jahat Sasuke

Chapter 3

Makasih review nya ya MINNA semua.  
DOnt Like Dont Read.  
Happy Reading

"Gaa.. Gaaraaa"

"Gaara kenapa kau kesini? dan kenapa kau tahu aku disini"

"Itu tidak penting" "wanita seperti mu tak pantas meneteskan airmata"  
Sreeeeek  
Deg...Deg...  
Kami apa apaan ini? Jantung ini? kenapa? kenapa dengan hati ini? padahal dia hanya menghapus airmataku saja. Perasaan ini muncul kembali seperti saat pertama kali Sasuke menggenggam tanganku. Apa ... Apa ini?  
tidaakk.. tidak..  
aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat sampai sabaku menatapku heran  
"Kenapa denganmu?"

"ahhh.." "tidak tidak"  
"tidak perlu menangis, aku bersedia menjadi sandaran mu jika kau mau"  
"ahh?" "tidakkk.. tidak perlu"

" '

" '

" "

"ehh.., sudah jam 2 aku harus pergi, Ino jaanee."  
Aku berjalan keluar dari gedung, kakiku melangkah dengan sendirinya. Aku terus berjalan hingga akhirnya  
sreeeekkk  
"aaahhh" mataku menatap kedepan saat seseorang menarik tanganku dengan keras.  
"Sasuke?" "Sasuke .. sakit, lepaskan tanganku"

"Sudah dekat dengan Sabaku?" "hmm?" tadi berapa ronde?" ucapnya dengan sinis

"Hentikan Sasuke, aku bukan wanita murahan seperti wanita yang kau sewa tiap malam, "  
"berisik.."  
"lepaskan Sasuke, kau mau membawaku kemana?"

Bruuug..  
"aahh" punggungku terjatuh begitu saja diatas tempat tidur. Otakku bekerja sesaat. Aku pun sadar aku di Uks.  
aku melihat sasuke membuka celana panjangnya tergesa gesa. aku pun ingin melarikan diri dan mencoba untuk bangkit. Tapi saat hendak bangkit, Sasuke menekanku ketempat tidur dan mengikat tali pingganggnya ke kedua tanganku. Dia pun melanjutkan acara membuka celananya. Saat celana panjangnya telah berada di lantai, aku melihat kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah tegak. berdiri dengan gagahnya. Aku pun membuang wajahku kesamping karena malu.  
"heh" "apa kau Suka?" tanya sasuke dengan sinis

"tidak perlu berlama lama, ayo kita mulai"  
sasuke mulai membuka kancing bajuku, menurunkan rokku, melepas pengait bra ku, dan melepas celana dalam yang sangat malu, aku tak bisa berbuat apa apa. Aku hanya bisa pasrah. Lalu Sasuke mulai menindihku. Dia menekan badannya ke badanku. Hingga kurasakan kejantanannya menekanku, dan putingku yang bersentuhan dengan puting nya. Ahh.. sungguh membuatku tak kuat dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Sasuke mulai mencium bibirku, meremas payudaraku yang sebelah kanan dengan lembut. dan tangna kanannya meraba raba klitrisku.

Tanpa kusadari, aku mulai menikmatinya.  
"ahhh"  
Sasuke terus memainkan payudaraku dan klitorisku. Aku merasa perasaan ini sangat nikmat. Aku terus saja mendesah, tapi aku malu mengakui bahwa ini sangat nikmat.  
"ahhh.. ahhh.. ahhh.."  
"apa kau sangat kenikmatan sayang?"  
aku pun mulai menutup mulutku, karena malu.

Sasuke pun berhenti dan turun kebawah. Dia mencium aroma Vaginaku. Kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya kedalam.  
"aaahhh,.." rasa apa ini kamisama, nikmat sekali.

Sasuke terus melakukan hal itu, sampai akhirnya aku merasakan ada yang ingin keluar dari vaginaku.  
"aaaaaahhhhhhh..."  
Aku melihat sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis. kemudian kulihat Sasuke mulai mengarahkan kejantanannya kearah vaginaku. Aku pun menutup mata. Punya Sasuke sangat besar. Aku takut punya sasuke tak muat didalamku.  
"aahh ahhh sakkiiit"  
"tahanlah sedikit" ucap sasuke bosan  
Jleeeppp  
"aaahhhhh" air mataku menetes keluar. Keperawananku hilang. dan Ini rasanya sangat sakit. tanpa rasa kasihan Sasuke tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Sasuke pun mulai mendorong dan mengeluarkan penisnya.  
"Ouuucchhh" kamisama ini nikmat sekali.  
"ahh" sasuke mulai mendesah dan mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. penis sasuke keluar masuk hingga aku tak kat menahan rasa nikmatnya.  
"aaahhhh.. aaahhh.. aaaahhh"  
"aaahhh.."  
""'aaahhh sssssaaaasss.. sssukkkkeeehh"  
"aaahhh"  
"sssss...uuuukkkeeeehhh"  
"ehhmmhhh.."  
Sasuke mulai mempercepat gerakannya. dia mulai meremas payudaruku. dia mencubit putingku dengan keras. dan melahappayudara kananku. Dia menghisap dengan keras. Aku tak kuat, rasaya sangat nikmat, Sampai ke ubun ubunku.

Sasuke semakin mempercepat higga akhirnya kami keluar besama.  
"aaaaahhhhhhhh,,,,"  
"aaaaahhhhh..."

clukkk..  
Sasuke menarik penisnya keluar dan melepas ikatanku. Dia kembali memakai bajunya, dan langsung meninggalkanku. Aku hanya bisa mengis tersedu sedu. Sungguh Sasuke Sangat kejam.

Air mata terus mengair melalu mataku.

Aaaahhh... Gaje ya minna.  
Huuuuuu  
Review ya minna. Arigatou.


End file.
